


Diaper or Bottle?!

by ShineYunhyeong21



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i don't really know how to tag this, just know it's some good stuff, normal teenage swearing, some Junbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineYunhyeong21/pseuds/ShineYunhyeong21
Summary: Bobby is forced into babysitting his nephew, Raon, and all things are going fine until they aren't, so in comes the boyfriend, Yunhyeong, to save the day.Based off of a prompt that a friend has given me - (Where Bobby has to babysit Raon for a day, but he doesn't know what to do so he asks Yunhyeong for help uwu).





	Diaper or Bottle?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been given you guys too much sad shit, so here goes some fluff to balance out the year for you guys. I hope you enjoy it - it's pretty long, took me nine pages to write. 
> 
> Also, I felt weird trying to look for Bobby Hyung's name and his wife's name because I don't really care much for idol's family members unless they are idols as well, so...um...yeah. Enjoy and I'll see you guys later.

“So, are we still on for tomorrow?” Hanbin came flopping down in his seat in front of me making me groan. “What? I even got them to go away for the night on whatever older people consider a date.”

“I can’t.” The smile slipped right off of his face mimicking the one Yun had given me when I told him earlier. “I have to babysit my nephew while my Hyung and his wife drag my parents and grandparents around to sight-see.”

“Ah, I forgot that they were visiting.” Yeah, I did too until they came barreling into my room this morning telling me that I had no choice. “Well, there is always next weekend.” Hopefully. “What did Yunhyeong say?”

“He walked off with a pout and nod of his head which made me feel worse as we’ve been planning this whole thing for a few weeks now.” Leaning back in my seat, the plastic backing dug into my shoulder blades causing my frown to become deeper. “I swear, I can never follow through with my plans because my family always has to ruin everything.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re the one without a job or anything to do besides drag your boyfriend to your soccer games.”

“He wants to be there, thank you very much.” Slapping his elbow, he flew forward almost coming in contact with the wooden desk. “Maybe, you can get Junhoe to come over? You’ve been begging for the past few months anyway.”

“I have not been begging! Plus, he won’t even talk to me after I accidentally slapped his ass thinking that it was Hyunwoo’s.” He looked ready to cry at the embarrassing memory of a few days prior. “You should have seen the look on his face, and my face, I literally saw all my hard work go straight down the drain.”

“You never know, he could have liked it more than you think.” It was his turn to slap my arm, although he missed and ended up necking me. “WHAT THE -!”

“Mr. Kim, I know that only ten minutes of school remain, but those around you intend to study which is something that you and the other Mr. Kim do not do. Now, if you may be quiet, that will be appreciated.” Apologizing to the teacher who happened to be walking past at the right time, she gave Hanbin and I both a disgusted look before continuing on her way.

“Mrs. Park is such a buzzkill. I can’t believe the kind, handsome, and suave Mr. Hyun is tapping that!” Flicking his forehead, I pushed him off of my desk ready for this day to end and the weekend to come full force.

Once the bell had rung, we both shouldered our bags leaving the classroom as we started to make our way towards the hallway that held Yunhyeong’s classroom. He just had to be smart and in a higher level class. When we made it, he was leaned against the windows of his classroom, arms crossed and frown deep on his face. Aww, he looks so cute.

“Bun Bun!” The look of disgust that came onto his face had me doubling over in laughter.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t beat you up for calling him that.” Why? I think it’s cute in an annoying way. “Hey, Yun.”

“Hello, Hanbin.” Dodging me, he went towards the other wrapping his arms around the one Hanbin had stuffed in his pocket. “I’ll still come over, if you want me.”

“Of course, I would love for you to come over, but it’ll probably be like how it was back in our third year of middle school.” A scowl had made it’s way onto my face as we made our way out of the building. “We got in so much trouble that I can still feel the pain to this day.”

“No one told you to throw the gaming system out the window because it was freezing up.”

“Well, I was annoyed, and you weren’t making it any better! You kept laughing while eating up all the snacks.” Must be nice being childhood friends and all.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s sweet and all but can you unhand my boyfriend.” Mushing Hanbin out of the way, I threw my arm over Yun’s shoulder pulling him into me. “Oh, look, it’s Junhoe. HEY!”

Screaming for the other, he looked up with a smile on his face at the sight of Yunhyeong and I, only for it to fall at the sight of Hanbin. The other looked all shy and embarrassed which is completely different from his confident and lazy approach to things. The hand in his pocket kept flexing and I couldn’t help the smirk that came onto my face.

“Hey, you two and…you.” The air had instantly become suffocating, so taking the hint I started to back Yun and I out of the equation.

“You know, Hanbin brought a new game and he was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and play with him.” Nudging the other who seemed frozen stiff, he melted some making his legs shake. “He isn’t all that good, but the competition would be nice, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Throwing out a quick goodbye, I ran off dragging the other behind me who was more than confused about what had just happened.

“What was that?”

“Hanbin is in love with Junhoe, so I created an opportunity after he almost fucked it up for himself. Now, let me walk my Bun Bun home.” I expected the hit, so it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.

“Stop calling me that!” I can’t believe that I’m not going to be able to spend time with him because of an infant – I’m in tears.

%~%

Shuffling out of my room, I took in the mess of the living room as people and things were all over the place. I better not be forced to clean that up or else I’m running away and never looking back. Maybe, I can sneak out in the mist of the confusion so that I can get out of this babysitting gig. Sadly, Hyung has like Spidey senses because he took notice of me the moment I started heading towards the front door.

“Oh, you’re finally up – great!” It’s not great. “Raon has already been feed and changed, so he’s napping right now. I wrote out the schedule that we have him on, and it might change if you have to bath him earlier than normal, which is why I wrote a second schedule.” He rambled on and on, all while handing me things as if we were the ones leaving. “That should be all, right?”

“Jiun, calm down. Bobby has this, correct?” Jeeyoung Noona gave me a tight smile that told me I had no other choice, but to have this.  

Screaming on the inside, I glanced around taking in the looks of my parents and grandparents who watched me cautiously, “Yeah, I got this.”

“See? Now, let’s go before traffic gets heavy.” They all nodded at her words rushing to finish getting themselves together.

It didn’t take long before they all started to file out leaving me with my arms full and the room still a mess.

“Jiwon, clean this mess up.” My mom closed the door after saying the words I really didn’t want to hear.

“Jiwon, clean this mess up…nah nah blah blah.” Mocking her, I sat the stuff in my arms on the couch getting a better look at the mess. “What the fuck has my life come to?”

Being the overdramatic person that I am, I grabbed my head shaking it in disbelief, even though I already knew that this was bound to happen. Heaving a heavy sigh, I began to clean up tossing toys and other things into their respective bags and the garbage can. Once it looked exactly how it did when I had come home yesterday, I decided to leave it at that as she didn’t say anything about deep cleaning. That would have been a good joke though.

“Well, I have nothing to do now.” I could go back to sleep, but once I’m out I can sleep through a house fire, so I think it’s best for me to stay up.

I guess, I came watch some TV since that’s the only logical thing to do. Oh, I should make something to eat before I do all that. My stomach growled falling into agreeance with me, so I headed into the kitchen.

It’s already a given by now that no one is going to cook for me as I like to wake up late, even on a school day, so when I saw a kitchen cleaner than a model home, I just kept it pushing. Grabbing a bowl and some cereal, I shook the box to see that it was practically empty, but that never stopped me before, so dumping the rest of it into a bowl I poured milk over it. Making my way back into the living room, the spoon hung from my lips as I hummed along to a song that I was listening to in bed last night.

Flopping down on the couch, I started to shovel the cereal into my mouth not wanting it to get soggy – I will literally flip the table if it happens today of all days. Turning on the TV, I lowered the volume as I flipped through the channels not wanting to wake the infant up. I would like to enjoy my peace and quiet while I still have it. Stopping on some random variety show, I continued to slurp on my cereal crumbs until I was downing the milk in one huge gulp.

♪ _I can love you like forever ♪ yeah, yeah, yeah, my love is on fuego yeah, yeah ♪ I can’t be without you, now, for forever ♪_

“I told him to stop changing my ringtone!” Pushing myself off the couch, I dumped my dirty dishes into the kitchen before rushing into my bedroom.

Snatching my phone off the charger, I looked at the caller I.D to see that it was Hanbin. He’s probably calling to tell me about how Junhoe declined him or something dramatic. Answering it, I put the phone to my ear heading out of my room and into the bathroom, but not before peeking into the guest room that Hyung and his little family was sleeping in. Raon was spread out over his baby blanket that was on top of the comfort with stuffed animals and toys spread out around him.

“I’m freaking out!” Wow, he’s really loud.

“Why are you being yourself?” Cracking the door back, I continued on my journey to freshen up.

“So, a huge change in fucking plan,” The sound of stuff being moved around cut out some of his words, “I’m hanging out with Junhoe! I’ll think of it as a date, but that’s beside the point! I have nothing to wear!”

“One, stop yelling in my ear before I hang up, and two, you sound just like Yunhyeong.” Flicking up the tap on the faucet, I grabbed my toothbrush running it under the water before squeezing some toothpaste on it.

“This is serious, Bobby. I can’t go out looking lame, then again, I can’t overdo it or else it’ll scare him away.”

“Didn’t you already slap his ass?” He groaned into my ear making me choke some. “Just dress like how you normal do. I don’t expect him to be going all out for you, so chill out. Now, I’m hanging up, I have toothpaste rushing out of my mouth.”

Not giving him the chance to say anything, I hung up slipping my phone into the pocket of my sweatpants as I finished brushing my teeth. Washing my face next, I took notice of a pimple suddenly remembering how Yun kept turning my face on our walk to his house. He’ll talk my ear off if I pick at it or pop it, so I’ll leave it alone for now.

What sounded like a cry had me tripping over myself as I blinked away the facewash that was trickling it’s way into my eyes. It burns, a lot. Flinging open the guest bedroom door, I was met with the sight of the younger softly snoring having changed positions from when I had checked on him a few minutes ago. So, I rushed over here for nothing? I basically got soap in my eyes for nothing?! I think this baby is out to get me as well – I’m starting to think it runs in the family at this point.

Going back into the bathroom, I quickly finished washing my face trying my hardest not to cry at the burning sensation that lingered even after the cleaner was gone. Drying my face and hands, I slowly made my way back into the living room trying my hardest not to run into anything. If Yunhyeong was here, he’d take great care of my eyeball until it was back in tip-top shape – I miss him. I should call him since I now know that he isn’t going over to Hanbin’s. My phone went off making me dig into my pocket to see a message from Hyung.

‘ _How is it going? Is everything okay? Should I call the police?_ ’ I am not a danger to myself or Raon – hopefully.

Texting him back to leave us alone, I went back to my show trying to find interest in it, which had become hard to do all of a sudden. My ears were way too open as I tried to listen in on the other while focusing on the show, not to mention I was sitting so far up on the couch. I need to be ready for anything at any time. Approximately thirty minutes passed and that was when I was finally being called from the baby gods – are those even a thing? Who knows or cares? The sound of a toy being moved had me flying off the couch to see that Raon was now wide awake and staring at the clutter of things around him.

“Raon~,” He turned towards me, a gum filled smile coming onto his face, “My heart!”

Going further into the room, I sat down wanting to see if he’d come to me or if I had to scoop him up, which I didn’t mind either way. He turned his little chubby body, eyes wide as he stared at me, so I did the only plausible thing you could do – I picked him up. I couldn’t just leave him there, he was clearly waiting on me to assist him. Bring him with me out into the living room, he played with my shirt taking in the tie-dye design with all his little might.

“Let’s put on some cartoons and relax, okay?” I got no answer back which was fine with me.

Sitting him on the couch, I moved the coffee table over by the kitchen making more room for us to play and stretch out. Moving a few of the things Hyung stuffed into my arms onto the floor, I sat the younger down allowing him to do what he wants while I flipped through the channels. Landing on a kids cartoon, the remote got tossed to the side leaving me to watch the others every move. I don’t need him, or me, getting hurt on my watch. I’ll end up being kicked out of the house, and that’s the last thing I need.

Time flew by relative smoothly as I only had to change the younger once so far and play with him until he wanted to relax. But it seemed like once the sun set, the younger had gotten the idea to not be so nice anymore. Tantrum after tantrum and no matter what I did to calm him, he wasn’t going to let it go back to how it was. I kept asking him if he was hungry, but whenever I handed him his bottle, he flung it across the room as if it had hurt him. Then when it came time to change him, he wouldn’t even let me get close enough without thrashing around leaving small feet indents in my chest and throat.

My first thought was to call Hyung and Noona telling them to come get their demon child, but I thought against it. They’ll blame me until they head back to the states for ruining their only “free” day, so I did the next best thing. I called Yunhyeong seeing as how he’s taken care of his toddler cousin, Chanwoo, since the younger was born.

“If it isn’t Mr. Cancel, what can I help you with?” A piercing cry had answered that for him causing his whole attitude to do a three-sixty. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m losing my mind, that’s what’s wrong! I don’t know if he wants a diaper or a bottle because all his cries are starting to sound the same. He threw up on me and won’t go down for another nap, please save me. I’ll love you for eternity.”

“I’m on my way, so don’t do anything stupid.” What exactly can I do in this situation?

Getting off the phone with him, I turned to the crying mess on the floor trying to stop myself from falling onto the ground and throwing a tantrum of my own. It took ten minutes before the sound of knocking on the door had me sliding towards it, my foot coming in contact with more than one sharp toy. Hoping the rest of the way, I opened the door greeting the other with a relieved smile only for him to toe off his shoes, pushing me out of the way.

“Where is he?” Pointing into the living room, he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it in my face as he went to scoop up the younger. “Aw, poor baby. Is Uncle being stupid? Hmm? Let’s calm you down and get you cleaned up, okay?”

Watching him talk to the other, I couldn’t help the small feeling of jealousy at the way how he was being so sweet, even though his words were a little hurtful. I’m not stupid – I’m not fully stupid.

“You should go change out of those clothes unless you want to walk around smelling like vomit.” The smell had finally reached my nose making me gag some. “I got him, so go ahead.”

Flashing him a thankful smile, I yanked my shirt over my head, balling it up to get the vomit that had dried on my neck and slide some ways down my shirt. Heading into my room, I grabbed a change of clothes before dipping into the bathroom for a quick shower as I can’t be hogging it up knowing that Raon needs to be cleaned as well. After it had happened, I cleaned him up, but when I tried to strip him, he started to go wild on me and in the end, I gave up. I’m not going to have an infant beating on me as if he’s a grown man, I’d rather give up while I’m ahead.

Scrubbing as if there was a minute left on earth, I turned off the water stepping out of the shower feeling refreshed. Changing equally as fast, I grabbed all my dirty clothes heading into the laundry room and tossing them in the washing machine. I’ll start it once I get Raon’s dirty clothes.

“Were you hungry? Uncle doesn’t know anything, right? You were practically begging with these tiny little hands, and he didn’t understand at all.” Quietly sneaking back into the living room, I took in the scene in front of me.

Raon is a whole traitor! He was practically naked besides his diaper as Yunhyeong helped him hold his bottle. This was the quietest he’s been all afternoon and it’s not fair at all! While he downed the bottle, I’ve been trying to give him for the last hour, Yun moved around getting things ready for a diaper change. Why is he so graceful with it? Chanwoo must have been great practice.

“I’ll take his dirty clothes.” He jumped a little before turning his head taking in my freshly washed and dressed figure. “I’m about to wash mine.”

“Oh okay, well they’re over there.” Pointing with his head towards the small pile, I scooped them up making my way back into the laundry room.

Tossing them in without a care, I poured in the detergent and fabric softener remembering how Hyung was saying something about the younger having sensitive skin, so I have to use this and that. To be honest, I didn’t listen to the whole thing, but I picked up on what was truly needed. Once that had got going, I went back towards the other two trying to figure out what to do with myself now that my hands were free. I could cook – no, I can’t. Um, I think I’ll just take to laying on the couch once more, although food sounds amazing right now. Did they even leave me any money? Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“Mom? What should I do for dinner?” She smacked her lips making it known that she was rolling her eyes.

No one told them to be gone for this long knowing that they have a teenager, whose go to is cereal, at home with nothing to eat. They aren’t even coming back until close to midnight because that’s when that play ends, or whatever it actually is.

“Order you a pizza or something, Jiwon.” Stopping myself from smacking my own lips, she should know that that isn’t what I’m actually asking. “I left money on top of the microwave, now, don’t call me unless it’s an emergency.”

Hanging up on me, I pursed my lips together trying to figure out if today is the day that everyone hates me or something, because I’ve been getting nothing but disrespect since I woke up.

“Want pizza, Bun Bun?” He glared at me, but I’m used to it by now. “Why don’t you like my nickname for you?! It’s cute!”

“It’s not!” Well, I think it is. “Please come up with something better; also, stop yelling your startling Raon.” Yeah, I’m the one startling him – he’s startling himself.

“I guess, we’re getting pizza, then.” Pulling up the app on my phone, I placed my usual order not even taking into consideration how much money I was given – I’m sure that it’s more than enough. “How about dumpling? No, that’s generic. Brownie? Nah, that makes me even more hungry. How about Dove?”

“Am I a bird? Choose something else.” Okay, I can understand the distaste there. “While you worry about that, I’m taking Raon for his bath, okay?”

“Don’t drown him!” He rightfully tossed a toy at my face – I deserved it, so it’s fine this one time. “I can look up some since my ideas are oh-so-horrible.”

The sound of giggling and water running had become background noise to my search as I began to scroll through 1,200+ nicknames for your boyfriend. Many of them were gag worthy, but once I started to go off of the many nicknames that he had bestowed upon me, then it became easier to work with. Knocking had me rolling off the couch with ease, jumping over toys as I went into the kitchen grabbing the money. I indeed had more than enough, so counting it to the exact amount I pocketed the rest knowing that my parents wouldn’t miss it. Paying for the food, I thanked the guy for his hard work, even sliding him a small tip.

“Foods here!” Getting back an ‘okay’, I moved the coffee table back but instead of putting it in the middle, I slide it closer to the loveseat as it wasn’t in use. “I guess, I’ll start first.”

Flinging the box open, I grabbed a piece stuffing it in my mouth, laughing at how the cheese pulled just the way I liked it. Pizza was a great idea. Picking up the remote, I began to flip through the channels once more as I was clearly the only one watching it.

“Paa, paa, paa.” My brows furrowed at the weird sound that was coming from the bath giver.

“What are you doing?” Munching on crust, he came back using the finger that wasn’t trapped in Raon’s smaller fist to show that Raon was copying him, or at least trying to. “Want me to pick out his clothes?”

“That’s be helpful.” Dusting my hands on my pants, I grabbed the bag that had his stuff in it and digging through it, I found a cute onesie with a puppy design to it. “Here.”

Moving onto the floor to help some, he thanked me but didn’t take it, yet, more focused on re-applying the younger’s diaper, “I’m still upset that he’s letting you take care of him.”

“Babies and dogs know good from bad, and that’s all I’m going to say.”

“Give me my nephew back!” Raon started laughing at me causing me to make a weird face which had him laughing even harder. “You like that, hmm? How about this?” Making an even weirder one, he laughed equally as hard.

Yun took the onesie from me, slipping it on the younger while he was distracted, and once he was dressed, he looked more relaxed than I’d ever seen him. Handing him over to me, I was told to rock him so that he could start falling asleep. Doing as I was told, Yun took my spot on the couch grabbing him a slice of pizza.

“You look like a stay-at-home mom after a hard day with the kids.” Flipping me off, I sent one back not even breaking the rocking rhythm that I had set. “Sometimes I wonder if you really love me.”

“I love Raon.” Wow. “He’s easier to work around and control, not to mention that he doesn’t try to give me weird nicknames. He’s also way cuter.”

Turning my back on him, I didn’t feel the need to listen to more disrespect – I’ve already had my fair share for the day. I ended rocking Raon for another ten minutes before the sound of his soft snores had filled my ears. I want to thank the baby gods for doing me this solid; also, the mean one on the couch. Glancing at him, I motioned towards the bedroom so that he could grab his blanket and stuffed animals. I would lay him in there by himself, but I’m not too trusting of the simulation right now, so it’s best for him to be out here with us.

Setting up his sleeping space, I slowly and carefully laid him down, moving even slower when I moved away. Not going too far as I didn’t need the floor creaking or the wind blowing too hard, I held my breath some. Falling onto my back, I could finally breathe, releasing the breath I was holding, watching as he snuggled into the comfort he’s used to.

“Want another slice?” Shaking my head, I took to staring at the ceiling feeling more exhausted than I ever have. “Well, I’ll go home seeing as how everything has calm down here.”

“No~, come here.” Whining, he snorted at my actions, but he came over, nonetheless. “Let’s take a nap, too.”

“When is your family getting back?” What does that have to do with us sleeping in one another’s arms while we fear a small human being? “They don’t know that I’m here and I’m really not trying to surprise anyway.”

“My family likes you, and you’ve spent the night before, so lay down and stop being weird.”

“Fine but let me text my parents that I’m not coming home.” Humming in agreeance, I closed my eyes letting my head rest heavily against the wood floors.

He soon pressed himself into my side, arms wrapping around me until he was fully comfortable. If I knew it was going to end up like this, then I would have readily agreed the moment Hyung came bursting into my room.

“You did such a good job, Uncle.” Clearing my throat to hide my snort, I wrapped my arm around him rubbing at his side.

“If I did such a good job, then you wouldn’t be here.” Pressing closer into me, he lifted his head sitting it on my chest. “You know I’m telling the truth.”

“You went more than half the day without having to call for help, so you did a good job regardless on if you had to call me or not.” Fine, I’ll accept it for now. “And, although we didn’t get to spend our day how we originally meant to, I think this ended up being better.”

“Well, you didn’t get threw up on, so of course it’s better for you.”

“Aww, the big baby isn’t satisfied,” Rolling my eyes under my closed lids, he suddenly moved up leaning over me, “will a kiss make you feel better?” Puckering my lips, I waited for the contact of his lips on my own which had him giggling, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Softly pressing his lips against my own, he started to giggle which had me cracking one eye open to see what was so funny. Lightly brushing my hair out of my face, he went in for a harder kiss making sure to pull away with a large ‘smooch’ sound that little kids make. I found it rather cute as told by the smile that had stretched over my face at his antics.

“Old people need their rest, so let’s start napping, Uncle.” He’s lucky he’s cute.

%~%

“So, how was babysitting?” Lifting my head from the desk, I took in the other who looked ready to explode in excitement.

“It went surprisingly well, although my family gave no care for my poor back leaving me to lay with two bodies on me until some odd hour in the morning, but other than that it was fine.” He already knew that Yun had come to help me in my distress, so I left out what happened before. “How was your ‘not a date but kind of is a date’ date?”

Cupping his face like one in anime, he swished his upper half bashfully – it’s disgusting, “Amazing. He even agreed to come over this weekend for our annual hangout.”

“Ohhhh shit, Bin is finally getting some.” Holding out my hand, he dapped me up the both of us letting out animalistic war cries.

“Bro, he even let me hold his hand while we walked around. I think this calls for…” Clearing his throat, he clasped his hands together making me cover my mouth to hide my laughter, “MARRIAGE! I’ll be sending out the invitations in no time.”

“Don’t scare him away, idiot.” My phone had gone off so digging it out of my pocket, I took in the message for Yun. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Ushering him out of the classroom, we started on our journey to the library. “Why the library?”

“Junhoe is with Yunhyeong.” That instantly shut him up, his hand stuffing themselves into his pockets to make him seem cooler than he actually is. “Oh, I came up with a new nickname for Yun.”

“Don’t tell me it’s dumpling or baby?” Gagging, he sighed in relief as I went non-generic. “Does he actually like it?”

“I think so, because when I had to carry him to my room, after Hyung came waking us up to take Raon with him, he clung to me tighter.” I mean, I think it’s cute. “Actually, it was a different nickname, but it came out wrong, so I stuck with it.”

“As long as the other stops straining his eyes to glare at you, then I don’t care.”

“The fact that you take up for him more than me is why the economy is going to shit.” Entering the library, we waved at the student helper who motioned with his book that they were in our normal spot.

Hanbin started to freak out once we caught sight of the two people of our affection sitting at a table quietly talking. The fact that he has exes is very concerning to me. Skipping the rest of the way, I plopped down in the seat next to Yun dropping my head on his shoulder.

“Hey, Junhoe.” Smirking at him, his head whipped towards the other who had just taken his seat.

“What?” Leaving those two to argue in hush whispers, I moved my head to lean on my palm staring at the other who stared back at me.

“Hey, Bubbie,” Well, an eye-roll is better than a glare. “You look cute today. Any special occasion?”

“Other than being bothered with you, I don’t think so.”

“I know that’s the best part of your day; I mean, who wouldn’t want to bask in my greatness.” Pushing my head, I leaned back some but virtually went nowhere.

“Greatness? That must be why I’ve been having bad luck these day.” I’m now sure that everyone is out to get me.

It just is what it is at this point.


End file.
